1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall mounted storage container; more particularly, the invention relates to a container that takes on a decorative appearance in its closed configuration and which provides for a work surface in its opened configuration.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, picture frames that include enclosed compartments are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,654 to Whalen discloses a corner picture frame comprising an enclosed triangular compartment. The picture is mounted upon, and forms a portion of, the outer, rectangular closure. The enclosure includes a hollow interior with one or more triangular shelves. Hinges are included on one side of the closure to enable pivotal movement of the picture.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 191,795 to Bowers and Murphy discloses a picture frame that is intended to be suspended against a wall and that is combined with a writing desk. When used as a writing desk, the frame is drawn down to the desired height. The front of the device is then opened forward on hinges. The front is secured by side braces. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 279,290 to Von Der Wulbeke discloses a table that when not in use can be swung upward and held in place against a wall, whereby it can serve as a picture, mirror or other ornament.
Finally, it is also known in the art to use storage containers for gift-wrapping supplies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,197 to Marquez discloses a storage container for holding wrapping paper and gift-wrapping accessories. The container is adapted to vertically receive rolls of wrapping paper. Internal receptacles are also included at an inclined configuration within the interior of the container.
Although each of the above-referenced inventions achieves its individual objective, they all suffer from common drawbacks. The decorative wall mounted storage container of the present invention is aimed at overcoming the drawbacks associated with these prior art devices.